Tonight
by DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess
Summary: It's my song fic colection. I own nothing or I would be rich. I am not.  Yet  Warning Tons of Marianas Trench and refrences to them. Sorry I'm a little crazy.  Also It might turn M rated. I don't know yet. You were warned.
1. Tonight

**Hello! I haven't been around a lot because I have been busy. Too much homework! And I have lost the chapters that I had written for my other story so to make up for it, I am posting this one shot that I have been working on for a while. It's based on the song "Tonight" by FM static. Enjoy**** :D  
><strong>  
><em>I remember all those times we spent together on all those drives.<br>_  
>I still remember when I had first got the car.<p>

It was for my 20th birthday. And guess who had brought it to me. Yup. Her. She was just sitting in the car waiting as I walked out the door. She had a really cute smirk on her face.

She got out and walked over. "Happy birthday" she mumbled as she kissed me.

"Thanks" I said. "Now how bout we go for a drive down to the beach?"

"You know it" she replied and got into the passenger seat. From that day on we would always go on day trips in our free time.

_We had a million questions all about our lives.  
><em>  
>We were sitting on the couch at my house just cuddling.<p>

"Hey" She said.

"Ya?" I asked

"Do you think we will be together in 5 years?"

"Yes!" I replied. "Defiantly, yes!"

"Do you think we will have normal lives together?"

"We're Demi-Gods. Our lives will never be 'normal'. "I kissed her hand.

"Ok as normal as a Demi-God can get" she smiled.

"Yes, I think so" I smiled too.

"How bout if one of us were to move away? What would happen then?"

"Nothing. I have my ways of getting to you. No matter what"

The girl of million questions. And she was all mine.

_When we got to new York everything felt right. O wish you were here with me tonight.  
><em>  
>Ironically you would think we would have all of New York, living here and all but since she wasn't born here and moved here after the war. Other than camp she has seen much.<p>

Then came that night. How I wish she were with me here right now.

_I remember the days we spent together were not enough._

We had spent more than half our lives together yet if feels as she had gone from my life to fast. Which she did. And since that night I can't den bring her name to my lips.

_And it used to feel like dreaming except we would always wake up_.

Being with her was like a dream. Just like when first I first met her. Even when she left she was still in my dreams and everything was perfect. Yet I had to wake up and the pain of her being gone would hit me again like a ton of bricks.

_Never thought not having her here would hurt so bad._

It's true you don't know what you got till it's gone. But the only difference I knew before and she still went.

She was put in he hospital by that stupid drunk driver. I would go to see her any free time I got. I had slept there on our last night together.

She was in deep a coma with a fear of never walking up-which she never did.

I was kneeling at her bed side talking to her. She didn't look like that girl I was going to purpose to. That girl was strong. Full of life and happiness. The girl laying here was no her. This girl was unable to move, pale and emotionless.

I had fallen asleep next to her, only to be awaken by the sound of hear monitor going flat. The doctors had to drag me out of the hospital screaming and fighting.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up._

I finally when home and when to bed. I never wanted to get up ever again. Just lie here. Wishing she would lie next to me again. I needed her. She was my only will to live for.

_And every night I'm miss you I can just look up.  
><em>  
>Every night I would fall asleep crying. Every morning I would wake up and just stare at the ceiling. At night I would look out the window.<p>

_And know the stars are holdin' you holdin' you holdin' you tonight._

Yes I did. She my star. My little light to keep me going after the incident.

*flash back*  
>we were standing my moms grave. It was only a few minutes since she was barred but every one had gone. Only she was the only one who stayed with me.<p>

A few days after I started drugs. The pain I felt went away temporally when I was on that high. It didn't matter to me my mom was gone. I was walking on air until I came down and it would hit me again.

One week she stayed over at my house because her dad had gone for a business trip and she didn't want to stay with her stepmom.

She was in my room waiting for me and she when over to my drawer to put some stuff away and found the drugs. She immediately flushed them then slapped me, when I walked back into the room. Then she hugged me and told me she would help.

From then she kept her word. I'm off them now thanks to her.

*end of flashback*

Now I'm thinking of starting them again

_I remember the time you told me about when you were 8._

She had a hard time when she was eight. Her stepmother and father didn't care much for her so she had run away and found a new life.

I had gotten out of bed and when into the bathroom. I was a mess. I took the the little packet of weed I still had for one reason or another. I took it and the high I was on thank god I lived with no one. I made mess. Picture of her and me were thrown across the room. I was angry. At the driver. At her. For dying. For leaving me. Then I just sat and looked at the mess I had made.

_And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait.  
><em>  
>That night she just sat there and poured out her heart.. We were sitting at the beach and had light a bonfire. She had spent most of that time crying. I was crying along with her. I Miss her. And that's the night she had started the week with me.<p>

_I remember the car you were last seen in.  
><em>  
>It my frickin car. It was my frigging fault. I wasn't paying close enough attention.<p>

_And the games we would play.  
><em>  
>Capture the flag was always her favorite. And she also like having a chance to beat my sorry ass wasn't too bad either. She also likes having me on her team too because of my cruse. So all is good.<p>

_All the time we spilt our coffee and stayed out way to late._

We stayed in a tent on the shore of Long Island on the beach. We had our coffees in our hands and she wasn't saying anything. So I tickled her so much she spilled coffee all over our tent. We ended up sleeping outside.

Another night we had gone to a club. After we were so drunk we stayed out so late, we stayed in a motel the night.

_I remember the time you sat and told me about your Jesus_.

She just had told me on night about her mom and what she had done for her since she ran away. I had gained some more respect for her mom. Not too much though.

Some parts we touching, some were down right scary and disturbing.

_About how not to look back even if no one believed us.  
><em>  
>She was free spirited and wild as the wind. She had her own ways and didn't care what anyone thought of her. Her believes were just as crazy and wild. When she told anyone about them they would get creped out and thing she is crazy. She didn't care less. That's what I loved most about her.<p>

_When it hurts so bad not having you here...  
><em>  
>Back to present day. We had her burial. When it came time for the viewing I only took one glance to fall to my knees wailing clutching my chest that was ridden with too much pain.<p>

Then came camp and the burning of her shroud. I had that same brake down. I got sympathy from friends and family. I hated it. They tell me to talk about it and remember. I didn't want to. I wanted be left alone.

_I sing, tonight I've fallen and I can't get up._

I work at the local swimming pool. Before my shift I would sink to the bottom and swim with out any bother. Lately I just sat at the bottom I could drown. Being in the water eases the pain for a little and when I come out it would flood back and hit me like a ton of bricks.

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_.

I wish she would still be there to get me out of the pool after work. She would wait at the edge and dangle her feet in the water in the deep end. Sometimes I would pull her under and stay under for a while. Once I saw feet and when up not remembering that she was gone. The couple was ticked then discovered that I could report them for being there at that time. There forgave me and ran. I wish I that was me and her. I need her.

_And every night I miss you I can just look up._

I went to camp half blood beach were some nights me and her would spend night after night look at the stars. I hoped she had achieved Elysium.

_And know the stars are holdin' you holdin' you holdin' you tonight.  
><em>

I looked up at the constellations she had shown me. Hercules, Perseus, Theseus, the hydra. When I was looking at peruses there was something different about it. It wasn't just Perseus holding his sword. His hands were around another constellation. All of sudden there was a flash and when I turned there was a note in the sand beside me. The note read:

Dear Perseus,  
>I know your loss over her has been hard on you. Here is just a little something so you won't feel alone at night.<br>Signed,  
>Artemis.<p>

A tear rolled down my cheek. It was a constellation of me and her.

_I sing to night I've fallen and I can get up.  
><em>  
>I was driving home from work and was coming up to a red light. I had be going fast and had pushed down on my brakes. They didn't work and my hand brake had seized up. My car had been tampered with and that person had cut the brakes. There was a car coming down the intersection at the same time. I drove over that white line then was weightless.<p>

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up.  
><em>  
>I'm laying on back in a pool of my own blood. I can here sirens in the distance. But there too late I'm at Hades door and entering. The last thought I had was "who cut my brakes?"<p>

_And every night I miss you I can just look up._

I just entered elysium. I have passed the test. I don't see her though. Then Charon appeared before me. He told me she had chosen rebirth, he could grant me the same if I wished.

_And know the stars are holdin you holdin you holdin you tonight._

I have chosen rebirth. I have no memories of my pass life. I am living with my mother. A pretty blond lady with golden curls. I look nothing like her. She says I look like my dad god of the sea. I'm going to a special camp for half bloods. I have met another pretty blond girl from the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Athena. I feel like I know her. I have seen her in my dreams. Were older and driving in a car, then end up in a crash that was on purpose. I wasn't badly hurt. But the girl was pronounced dead on the seen. Weird. 


	2. Celebrity Status

**Hello! I have updated again. Enjoy!**

**I look around, round, round  
>Look around and look it over<br>**  
>Me. World famous rock star that is number on the charts. I could look at any girl and make them go head over heels for me. With just a single word I have everything at my disposal. So why am I unhappy? Well, I can never get a girl to like me for who I am. I couldn't go anywhere with out getting into some sorta trouble.<p>

**I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere**

I try to date girls I met. But it goes no where. They only like me for my money and fame. It's not fun. I want to just be real around someone.

**Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin  
><strong>  
>I have completely given up who I really am so I can sell records. And I have to be careful what I do where, or I would be in deep trouble.<p>

**I like to push it and push it until my luck is over**

And then I have to be really snooty everywhere I went. I would push my luck to the edge and that gave me that bad boy edge. That got me kicked out of almost every hotel in the country. Really fun. (Those poor maids...)

**It never stop stops, never stops well you better  
>Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever<br>**  
>And I have to do it everyday. Some how it's become me. I'm not kind and caring anymore. I'm cruel and heartless. I didn't want that to happen but it did.<p>

**All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses  
><strong>

I had to keep up a look. That meant 2 hours in a hair salon chair. I probably spend more time on my hair than any girl I knew. I get super board. But I still like to tweet and read tweets. I tweet from an account that no one knows it's me. I could be real there.

**And smiling pretty, well pretty will shallow you forever  
><strong>  
>No matter how miserable I get, I have to put on a smile and go to a public appearance where I have to act like a jerk. I love my fans and I really hate them seeing me like this.<p>

**Step on, step two, step three repeat  
>I pray at the church of asses in the seats<strong>

Everyday is the same routine. Get up. Do an over-the-phone radio interview, photo shoot, video shoot, interview on TV, show, autograph session, home, fall asleep. And then do it all over again. Except on Fridays. That's the day I get to go to church. I get mobbed by fans after but I still get a little time to be myself.

**And I disappear behind the beat.**

Then I'm back into the chaos of the world again.

**When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here<strong>

But every once in a while, I walk on stage and realize that all this to do the stuff I love. How crazy it is. I never thought that I would have ever gotten this big of an opportunity. A few adjustments to my personality are a small price to pay.

**You can say what you say when the lights go down  
>So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth<strong>

After I shake off my life, put on my fake ID and shut my mouth about everything.

**I wonder why, why, I wonder why, why I outta  
>Let you wreck, resurrect whatever you wanna<strong>

Well I do wonder what would happen if I changed back to me. I change my image. Same music but, a different person is singing it. A person that loves life and loves his fans. But it's up to my agent to construct me into whatever he wants. I wonder why I had let him. Then I remember, for the music.

**I can't depend in the end you know I thought you were my friend  
><strong>

I can't trust anyone. I can't have a friend with out that thought of them backstabbing me. For example;  
>I had become close with a talk show host and he just turned out to be leaking info about me to the press. When I found out, I dropped as if he were a hot pot.<p>

**Just stop, just stop, just stop, I think I got it  
><strong>  
>I can't handle people yelling at me, telling me what to do. Sometimes you gotta take a deep breath and sing a lyric to one of your songs. It helps a little…<p>

**Sorry you, sorry me, sorry every in between  
>Sorry everybody he will never be somebody clean<strong>

There is always people of all ages coming to me asking if they had a chance of making it big. But my alternate ego made me have to say no, even to the really talented ones.

**There's a piece of me they're throwing back at us  
>And they will buy you and sell you for celebrity status<br>**  
>Just going to a restaurant I had to be careful. One false move and I'm dead. There is only one fan that had really sparked my interest. She was interesting. She loved me and my music but, when I said something she would say what was on her mind, not just some really cheese thing to get me to like her. She would insult me and love me at the same time. I wish I could meet her.<p>

**Step on, step two, step three repeat  
>I pray at the church of asses in the seats<br>**  
>Same steps again. But this time I changed it. After Shows I would do walk around the theater or park so I could meet some fans and sign autographs for teens that can't get to a signing. I was free to go to church more now. During shows I would interact with the audience. Have them sing back at me. Throw things at them. Pick up things that they threw at me. They seem to like that better. Photo shoots would be more fun because instead of just posing I would be more free and silly. Video shoots were that same thing. My agents would shoot me a dirty look but didn't say anything. I was happy for the first time in years.<p>

**And I disappear behind the beat  
><strong>  
>Then there were interviews. I was told what to say ahead of time so they can put in the right things at the right time so if I changed anything I would get in trouble. Oh well. Baby steps.<p>

**When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here<br>**  
>Now when I get on stage I love it more. I got an epic response from the audience. I would think that it was crazy that I was still here and then I thought, that it was my perseverance got me here.<p>

**You can say what you say when the lights go down  
>So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth<br>**  
>Anyone can say anything after the show but I can shake everything off and love life, fans and family. I'm having more fun backstage now. No more 2 hours in chair but the new style I want might involve that again. It didn't matter, I could breath again.<p>

**When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here<br>You can say what you say when the lights go down  
>So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth<br>**  
>I love the stage. I can believe that I'm here. People love me for me nothing else.<p>

**Look around, round, round  
>Look around, round, round, look around<br>Look around, round, round  
>Look around, round, round, look around<strong>

Tons and tons of paparazzi trying to get the scoop on my new personality. I'm happy to give it to them.

**Look around, round, round  
>Look around, round, round, look around<br>Look around, round, round  
>Look around, round, round, look around<br>**  
>Getting dizzy<p>

**Look around, round, round  
>Look around, round, round, look around<br>**  
>Crazy.<p>

**I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying  
>I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying<br>I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying  
>I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying<strong>

Trying to keep up? Not anymore. Going with my own flow and everyone loves it. I'm bigger than ever.

**When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here<br>You can say what you say when the lights go down  
>So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth<strong>

**When the mirrors and the lights and the smoke clear  
>I'd never guess how we ever could have got here<br>You can say what you say when the lights go down  
>So shake, shake, shake and shut your mouth<br>**  
>I'm here living the dream. Living, laughing and singing. Having fun.<p>

**I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying**

No more trying. I'm having fun. And being successful at the same time. No more, big ego idiot. No more not being able to sleep because of over tiredness. No more frown muscle work outs. Just smiling, all the time. And best of all, no more secrets. A secret holds so much power over you. That's now gone. I'm free.

**Read and Review and pray I find my notebook with most of my chapters in it! **

**:D**


	3. Good To You

**Hello! I have finally found this! I was missing it for a while. This is my favourite one. I took down my Haven't Had Enough one for a re- write. That was something I did that over vacation. Anyways also I did a collaboration with loverdearestxshelf. She's epic! It's a MT/PJO crossover. Its fun. First chapter up. Check it out.**

**Everyone's around No words are coming out.**

**Annabeth POV**

I walked in to the bar where I promised to meet Percy. I really loved him and what I'm about to tell him will be the hardest I would have ever done in my life. I had just turned 20. I was being black mailed for something I did 4 years ago.

As I walked in Percy saw me and waved me over.

"Hey" he said and gave me a peck on my cheek. I could tell he already had some drinks.

"Percy we need to talk." I said pulling a way from his arm.

"Oh no. That's never good. What's wrong?" He smirked.

He looked at me intently with those sea green eyes after I didn't say anything. I melted. I couldn't do it. Then I saw the man in the corner. Tears rose to my eyes threatening to fall down my cheek.

I opened my mouth to say something but the words go stuck in my throat. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't do it.

My mouth kept moving but no words were coming out.

**And I can't find my breath; can we just say the rest with no sound?  
><strong>  
>I couldn't say it. I don't want to. Then I saw the man smirk. I started crying harder.<p>

Percy wrapped his arm around me again. "If you can't say it text it."

I pulled out my phone and typed:

_I know this is hard I think we need some time away. To see other people. I'm breaking up with you._

I pressed send and ran out. I will never forget the look on his face when he read it.

**And I know this isn't enough I still don't measure up**

That text broke my heart more than his because I knew why I sent it. As I was running out I ran right into that man.

"You!" I screamed and tried to run but he grabbed my arm. 

"You did well but to keep you from getting help, you're coming with me." He swiftly took out a hunting knife and jabbed it under my chin and shoved me into his car. I didn't deserve this. What I did was my business. Why is he pushing me back in to what I though I had come out of a while ago. This wasn't right.

In the car were big bodyguards. They tied and gagged in and held me between them in the back seat. Tears were running down my face. What did I just get myself into?

I was scared about this. Really scared. Plus since I discovered this I seemed distant. I couldn't face Percy with that thought fresh in my mind.

I didn't tell Percy that I loved him enough. I stared to think I wasn't good enough for him. No matter, what he had stuck by me. I don't know why I was scared to tell him this. I didn't show him I appreciated him and everything he did enough.

**And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it  
><strong>  
>we drove until we got to his house. His goons finally put me down in a kitchen chair and tied me there. It wasn't much better but it's was still ok. On top of that my lip and forehead were bleeding. How you may ask? Well for a daughter of Athena, while we were in the car I wasn't being my wisest. I had managed to elbow one of the bodyguards in the gut. He was pretty pissed at that, so he cuffed me in the head which is how I had a bleeding forehead. Then a couple minuets later I was being so damn smart again I kicked the other one in the shins. This one wasn't as angry but he still slapped me and that's my story of the bloody lip.<p>

"What do want with me?" I asked the mystified man standing in front of me. His trench coat and hat were avoiding me from identifying him

"Hmmm you can't remember me?" He said

"How could I? I can't even see your face!" I retorted.

"You don't need to." He smirked - I'm guessing from the sound of his voice. "I have that video from that terrible night. You know what I want. You must obey everything I tell you to do or that video will be sent everywhere and especially Percy will know. If he says it he would never look at you the same way again."

"How did you get it?" I asked steadying my voice

"I have my sources. The other half of this story is impossible to get to even if you could contact anyone."

"What did you do to him?" I snarled

"You will not use that tone of voice with me! You must apologize for it. You have to apologize to me. You may not know me, but if saw me, you would know. Have hurt me so deep the scar is still there. Only if you knew, your heart would be flooded with pain. You and I both know that very well."

Just say sorry? That was easy. I rose to say it but it came out in a whisper. "Sorry"

"Hog wash!" He screamed. Hog wash was an old term. I only new few people who talked like that. He threw his hands up in the air and his hat moved. I caught a glimpse of his blond hair.

I gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. If I said sorry and that's not enough, what do I have to do?"

"Come with me." He said. And the goons untied me and I followed him as the goons held a gun to my head.

**And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
>Percy POV<br>"**How could?" I mumbled to my self as I read the text over and over again. I felt as if she had slapped me. Something didn't seem right. Annabeth was acting as of she was holding something back.

I ran out of the bar to go find her but, all I saw was a black car speeding off.

I tried calling her, texting her. She didn't pick up. Reply to emails, nothing. I finally tried to go and visit her at home. She didn't answer the door.

"What did I do?" I asked her though the door. "I have to know. You couldn't have just left me like that. I won't leave you alone until I get an answer!" I yelled and got a few strange look from people walking by.

I had no idea I was talking to an empty house.

My last message I left to her before I gave up:  
><em>Annabeth I want you to know, I hold you up above everyone. My love for you is stronger than anything else. Nothing will make me stop loving you. I just need to know why you stopped. I know something is wrong. You have been acting weird. Please tell me.<em>

Then I felt into bed, asleep.

**And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you  
>(I, would)<strong>

**Annabeth's POV  
><strong>He plan was to show Percy I was over him. As fast as if I had been cheating on him. Know I have no idea which is worst: blackmail or the video getting out.

But, I went along with it. They had taken my phone but, knowing Percy so well, he would be trying to call and see why I left him. Tears ran down my face just thinking of him.

Percy. I prayed to the gods I think- no, I know. You have been good to me and I think I haven't done to bad job either. Mom any god damn gods up there get this message though.

"Good to you and good to me... Got it." A voice said.

I looked around. I wasn't in Mr. Mysterious house any more. I was in a dark room the only light was from a man in track pants, sweater and running shoes. He was writing something on a note pad.

"Hermes?" I asked slightly taken back.

"Hum? Oh yes just making sure I have got your message.  
>Percy I think- no I know you have been good to me and I have been good to you.<br>Love, Annabeth." He said reading from his note

"yes but... I did not think that would actually work..." I said.

"It's a special note and I'm glad to help. And Annabeth you will find a way out of this. Actually you know what to do, but I think you won't like it." He said with a wave. I closed my eyes, there was a flash and I was back in Mr. Mysterious house.

"So are you ready?" He asked.

"Ye-yes." I stammered.

"Ok. Have Percy come to the same bar you left him. But you can't talk to him directly before you get any ideas. Have some one call for you. And make sure he sees you kissing your boyfriend for the night."

"What you didn't say Percy was going to be there!" I protested.

"Well you agreed to do whatever I wanted. This will happen to night. Your date will be here at 8. Were something that you would go clubbing in." He winked.

I sighed. Fine.

**I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines**

**Percy POV**

The next morning I got a text from Thaila:

_Meet at the bar were you last saw Annabeth  
>8 pm tonight<br>Thanks  
>Thaila<em>

__Great I thought, I love to be there again. But I was going to go anyways. I replied back saying I was coming. I spent the next couple of hours just lying in bed wondering why she would want to meet me there.

Soon enough 8:00 rolled around. I rolled out of bed and put on a t-shirt and jeans. I drove to the bar and found Thaila was sitting on a stool near the counter. I sat next to her and ordered a drink.

"What's up?" I asked as Thaila turned to face me.

"Nothing." She said. "I just...Uh... needed a drinking partner. I thought you would be a good one."

"Really now?" I asked. Ok then first rounds on me." The strongest drink, if you can take it." I knew she was lying. She can't hold her drinks.

"Ok" she said. She looked around. Something caught her eyes. "Um Percy." She pointed at a couple behind us.

"What?" I asked. Then I saw the blond look at us, the guy still back to us. "Annabeth? How? No no..."

"Percy" said Thaila.

"No. How could?" She look at me. She didn't have the same look on face as she did before, which was lust. No, now it was pain and hurt. Her eyes were pleading. As if to say: help.

"Thaila-"she cut me off.

"Perce it's ok." She had moved on.

"No but-"no point in arguing. Thaila is her best friend and clearly Annabeth was not telling her something.

I decided to go over. The guy Annabeth was with was kissing her neck. She saw me and had me a look that said 'NO!' The guy pulled away and said something to her I didn't hear. She started kissing again. And I can tell she meant it. I knew because she only kissed like that when she really wanted it. She was in love. Had Annabeth duped me the whole time we were dating? But she was sending mixed signals.

"What are doing?" Asked Thaila.

"Nothing. I have to go. See Ya." And with that I ran out the door. I could feel Annabeth's eyes follow me out.

**Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want  
><strong>  
>I swear to the gods that she needed help or maybe it was my own mind. Hoping she still loved me. And she needed me to help her. That, that brake up was fake. It didn't really happen. I wanted to know she didn't want to be with anyone else. She only had room in her heart for me. Maybe I would be able to go though with my plan to propose to her.<p>

Now I'm thinking I'm losing my mind. After I saw how she kissed that guy with so much passion. I doubt all of that.

**And I still have your letter Just got caught between someone I just invented Who I really am And who I've become  
><strong>  
>I still had the text. It was at the back of my phones memory but, still very much there. I did things that showed I didn't care about her anymore, like go to parties and have 'fun' and what not. But, I still had strong feelings for her. After a while I had no idea who I was anymore. I use to sing and laugh and play sports. Now I was a dude that drank all night. When home with girls and was just plain crazy. And even at work I slacked off and almost got myself fired for yelling something at my boss.<p>

I couldn't even remember what the acting side was and who I really was.

**And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
><strong>  
>but what I did know; my heart was still aching for her.<p>

I decided that I didn't care she had a boyfriend. I was going to find out why she left me. And most importantly tell her still loved her more than anything in the world.

I went to her apartment. When she didn't answer I used the spare key I still had and let myself in. She wasn't there. I looked around. It looked as if she hadn't been there for a while. I saw something flashing in the kitchen. It was her answering machine.

5 of them were from me. I skipped those ones and when to the last on from a blocked number. I pressed play:

_"hello, Percy. You're the only one other than Annabeth who has access to her apartment. As you can probably tell she's not there. To get to her and save her, you have to find me. Here's a clue: think back to when you and Annabeth were young lovers a while back. Who also was Annabeth's best friend? Not Thaila. Not Nico. Think harder. I was forgotten a while after you to stopped going to camp. Once you figure out my name, you'll find me under my name. Good luck."  
><em>  
>The message stopped. The whole time the message was playing I could hear Annabeth crying and screaming "Percy help!" and then a slap over and over again.<p>

The number was blocked so I couldn't call it back.

"Damn it Annabeth, what did you get your self into this time?" I mumbled to my self.

Then it hit me. The only other boy other that Annabeth was close with at the time other than Nico and Grover. I knew him well. We were best friends. Until I had that fight with Annabeth and then gotten back together a week later, he disappeared.

I got into my car knowing exactly what Annabeth was in and what I was getting myself into.

**And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you**

**Annabeth POV**  
>I was tied to my chair, eating breakfast. Someone had to feed me since my hands were also tied. I didn't want to eat anything that man had to offer but I hadn't eaten anything since I was there and was drained of all energy to even try to fight.<p>

"Now Annabeth" said the man. I still hadn't seen his face. I really hated him even more for that. "I know Percy is coming as soon as he hears that call. He can't resist. He will know were you are and who I am. What are you going to do when he gets here?"

We had gone though this a million times. I would have to break his heart even more and tell him what happened between that time we had fought and broken up and made up and gotten back together. Then I might die.

"I will tell him I love someone else and tell him I was cheating on him the whole time we were dating." I mumbled.

"Yes, good, but,-"

I cut him off. "You know what? Blackmail me. Do what ever you want. Even have me never see Percy again. But you know as well as I do, that I will never stop loving Percy. He had been so good to me and always will be. And I want to have a chance to show him that I can be good to him."

"Whatever. Just do as I say-"

He was cut off by someone bursting though the door and yelling "Josh? Annabeth? Anybody here?" Percy. Thank gods.

Percy finally found the kitchen.

"Annabeth!" He cried and tried to run over but the man's goons stepped in the way.

"Let me got to her!" He yelled

I struggled to get out of my chair. My feet weren't tied, so I picked up the chair and crashed rear-end first into the wall behind me. I freed my self from the wreck and ran over to try to get to Percy.

**And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.**

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth!" I yelled trying to get though the square men. (No joke. There shoulders where so straight and at almost a 90° angle that, their shadow looked like squares) 

"Percy!" She yelled, struggling to get out of the grip of the men who were holding her back.

"Well, well" Said the man standing next to Annabeth. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Josh?" I asked

"Hey, the bubble brain figured it out." Josh sneered and took off his hat.

"You moron! You lied to me! How could you?" Annabeth bursted into tears.

I had to her. I took out riptide. I sliced at the men's feet. They both fell to get ground. The cuts weren't lethal but, were bad enough for the shock to weaken there legs. I jumped over there bodies and did the same to the man next to Annabeth.

"Annabeth." I sighed and hugged her. "Thank the gods your ok!"

"Percy, listen I didn't want to break up with you-" She started. Josh cut her off.

"Oh please, cut the love fest." He said disgusted. "Annabeth, anything important you wanna say to Percy here?"

"No...I-I-I..." She said stammering.

"Annabeth, you can tell me anything. No matter what, I will still love you more than anything else in the world." I told her

"Percy, I was pregnant." She bursted into a fresh batch of tears.

"What? When?" I started getting angry. I fought to keep it down. I failing bad.

"Percy, please listen-" She pleaded. I cut her off.

"Annabeth, I love you still but, I don't think I can if you couldn't even tell me that." I pulled away.

"Sorry to break this up but," Josh pulled out a gun. "Percy, you know too much." He pointed it at me.

**And I do  
>want you to know I think you'd be good to me<br>and I'd be so good to you**

**Annabeth's POV**

"No! I shouted and jumped in between Josh and Percy. "You said if I told him, he could go home safe."

"Well, I'm not known to keep my promises now, am I?' Josh sneered. "Now move"

"Percy," Turned towards him. "Had hoped that when this was over, we could keep going. Go back to normal. You were wonderful to me. The best boyfriend ever. You were sweet, kind. Gentile. I just want a chance to pay you back. I would be so good to you.

"But, Annabeth. You kept something from me. A big something." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Yes, it happened in those two weeks we were apart. But, you knew while we were together and didn't tell me. Yes, you would be good to me but, how can I ever trust you again?"

**I'd be good to you  
>I'd be good to you<br>I'd be good to you  
>I'd be so good to you<br>**

"Percy, it died." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I wasn't strong enough to keep going. I died. That's why I so sick for a couple of days and refused to let you come to the doctor with me. Didn't want you to know and abandon me." I quivered. "I told you before. I'd be good to you"

Then the gun shot rang out.

**I'd be good to you  
>I'd be good to you<br>I'd be good to you  
>I'd be so good to you<strong>

  
>Annabeth fell to the floor.<p>

"Annabeth! No!" I yelled and looked to where Josh shot here. I was threw her torso. It defiantly hit some vital organs.

"You monster". I yelled at Josh. "Why did you shoot her? She did nothing wrong."

"She told you and stood by her. She chose you, Percy." He dropped the gun. Annabeth wimped on the floor. "Do you know who she in love with after Luke? No not you just quite yet. You didn't get to her until your last quest. Still then she had feelings for me. Those weeks you guys were having problems, she came to me. What we did helped her feel better. Its how she chose to repair what you had broken."

Josh walked over to me. "Then you show up to her cabin with flower and chocolate, she just runs back to you. How do you think I felt? I still loved her. And if I can't have her, NO ONE CAN!"

This is where I flipped out. I grabbed a glass bottle that was on the table next to me. I chucked it at Josh's head. It smashed over his head and he landed on the floor with a thud. Just as soon the goons were ready to get up and fight, I found this new anger burning inside of me.

I took out my anger by punching the men, who ever got in my way, living daylight out of them...

Josh was regaining consciences. I grabbed his gun and ended his life for good. The police had gathered outside as I ran to Annabeth's side.

"Come on wise girl" I mumbled to her. I applied pressure to her wound. She had bled out a lot already. I put my jacket over top the wound to help. She had no next wound. As I was holding the jacket to her, I grabbed her hand. "Oh gods. Annabeth I'd be good to you. I'd be good to you. No matter what" I mumbled into her hand.

I just kept mumbling that to her. Never leaving her side and never letting go until they took her into trauma.

**Read and Review!**

**xoxo**

**~DaughterOfTheGrayEyedGoddess**


End file.
